hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Miller SHRPG (S1-S1)
Thomas Miller has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Only the events of the first four Friday the 13ths and Friday the 13th (2009) are taken into account in continuity for Jason Voorhees while both Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter and Friday the 13th: A New Beginning is canon for Tommy Jarvis, although there would be homages to the other Friday the 13th films, books, and comics as well. Thomas Miller is an original character based off from the Friday the 13th film series (Friday the 13th 2009) and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "Jason Voorhees is dead by my hands and mine only, if it's the last thing I ever do," - Thomas Miller Early Life Thomas Miller was born on September 15th, 1946 in Houston, Texas. Born into a family of oil refinery workers, Thomas enlisted in the U.S. Army during the Vietnam War, serving two tours. He experienced much combat and saw his share of grisly and disturbing sights during both tours and all of his experiences. He survived both of his tours and won three Purple Hearts for his injuries as well as a Silver Star and Army Distinguished Service Cross. Sometime not long after returning home, Miller wanted to move on from his war-time experiences. He met with a woman named Joan and the two soon became romantically acquainted. Wanting to move elsewhere with his life, the Millers moved to Crystal Lake in New Jersey, where in the early 1980s they had two children, son Clayton and daughter Whitney. Miller found work for the remainder of his life as a contractor. Loss Things had gone well enough for the Miller Family over the years until early 2008, when Joan became stricken with cancer and eventually died. Thomas and his grown children were devastated, and the three grew distant after Joan's death, especially Whitney. Thomas and Clay kept in touch, but their relationship wasn't the same after Joan's death. Things would only get worse in the Summer of that year. Missing Child Whitney went missing in May of 2008, after going hiking with her boyfriend and some of their friends. Thomas and Clay were naturally worried, and contacted the local police to help find her, with nothing turning up. After six weeks passed, all efforts to find Whitney were abandoned, as the Crystal Lake Police Department believed that the chances of Whitney being found alive were now slim after that much time had passed with no signs of her. Thomas and Clay were obviously distraught over the CLPD's handling of their efforts to find Whitney. Clay set out to find her himself, using flyers he had of her to pass out around town. Thomas helped with his son's efforts, going throughout town. It wasn't long during this time before Whitney was found alive, but the tale she and her brother had to tell was one that both horrified and enraged Thomas. A New Enemy Clay and Whitney told of their ordeal with Jason Voorhees at the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake, Jason being a local legend and notorious mass murderer who was believed to have been dead since July of 1984. Whitney claimed that Jason murdered all of her friends and kidnapped her, holding her captive because for some reason, he believed she resembled his deceased mother. Clay had found Whitney being held captive underground and the two narrowly escaped and survived Jason, after he slaughtered a crowd of partying teenagers hanging out nearby the camp at a Summer home. The Miller siblings thought they killed Jason, only for him to attack Whitney and the two to barely escape in time from him. The CLPD combed the campgrounds after getting their reports, but only found the bodies. They believed the murders were the result of a copycat killer and not Jason himself, but Thomas believed his grown children. Thomas vowed revenge on Jason, and in the process, grew more distant from his grown children. He wouldn't rest or be at peace until he had the knowledge that he was the one to kill Jason for all-time. Although during this time, he agreed to assist his son into getting more combat ready against killers like Voorhees. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season One Regular Appearance Thomas Miller stands six feet tall and weighs around one-hundred eighty-five pounds. He has a robust build. He has short dark grey hair (formerly dark brown) and brown eyes. He typically wears casual clothes. Miller sports a distinctive and easily recognizable face full of deep acne scars, and has an array of scars over his body from combat injuries he sustained during his military service in Vietnam. He also has a few tattoos that he got during his service. Trademark Gear A weapon collector in his spare time, Thomas Miller owns an array of knives he's collected over the years as well as a Colt M1911A1 pistol from his Army service and a Remington 870 shotgun which he also used during his service. Category:Military